


Slushy

by XaviaAndromedovna



Series: Daily Fic Drabbles Table A [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Reunion, Slushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time Karofsky slushies Kurt, it’s more of an iced-coffee-frapped-thing than a slushy, and it’s 100% an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slushy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Brown

The next time Karofsky slushies Kurt, it’s more of an iced-coffee-frapped-thing than a slushy, and it’s 100% an accident.

“OH MY GOD I’m so sorry!”

“SERIOUSLY?!”

“I tripped on the— Kurt?”

Kurt wipes off his eyes and looks at his ‘assailant’.  "...Dave?”

“Oh no... I didn’t!  Let me get you some napkins.”  Kurt follows Karofsky with his eyes as his former bully, now leaner and visibly more self-confident, grabs a pile of napkins and ushers him off to a table with a stack of them as he wipes up what fell on the floor.

“I swear that was an accident!  Trust me, I’d never do that to you again.”

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t be a proper reunion if a sticky beverage wasn’t staining my ensemble.  Which is dry-clean only, crap!”

“You know what?  Don’t even worry about it; I’ll buy you a new one.”

“What?  Dave, it’s fine.  I may have stopped bringing an extra outfit with me everywhere, but my skin’s still thick enough to handle a slushying.”

“I insist.  It’s the least I can do after what I put you through in high school.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow.  “This outfit was worth $900.”

“Well it’s a good thing I can afford it, then.”  Karofsky’s smile is infectious, especially because for Kurt it’s so rare.  It enchants him into leading Karofsky to the shop of some ‘up-and-coming designer I’m obsessed with’ to get a replacement.  Kurt shoots off a quick text to Santana: “sorry, have to cancel on coffee, emergency shopping trip w Karofsky o.O”.  Dave chuckles.  “Making sure someone searches for your body in case I go postal?”

“Yep, and it’s Santana, so you know she’ll cut a bitch if need be,” Kurt grins back.

“Don’t I know it… so how are you, Kurt?”

“I’m well!  I graduated from NYADA last year, and now I’m working at Vogue.com as a fashion consultant.”

“Wow, that’s awesome!  Not gonna lie, I thought you were Broadway-bound, but actually fashion really suits you.”

“Oh don’t get me wrong, showbiz is still my one true love, but this is my _other_ dream job, so I don’t mind.  What about you?  You look happy, which is a far cry from the last time I saw you!”

“I am happy.  I got picked up by the NFL after college, had a few asshole boyfriends, and finally ditched my baggage.”

“Wait, you’re the first openly gay NFL player ever, right?  Congrats!”

Karofsky smirks and shrugs.  “It happens.  Shall we?”  They have arrived at the boutique, and Kurt quirks a little grin when Karofsky opens the door for him.  The designer, Paulo, sees his favourite customer’s plight and gasps.

“Linda!” he calls to his assistant in the back, “I need an emergency fitting!”  Paulo flits around Kurt.  “Oh honey, what did you do?!”

“That’d be my fault,” Karofsky interjects.  “I figured I’d buy him a replacement.”

Paulo’s eyes track between Kurt’s blush and Karofsky’s smile, and he shakes his head in knowing disbelief.

“Kurt honey, I can’t tell if you have the worst luck, or the best.”  The designer disappears in the back to get a replacement as Karofsky puts a hand on Kurt’s shoulder.  Kurt looks at him, confused.

“I’m sorry, Kurt.”

“You say that a lot when I’m around.”

“I have a lot to apologize for.”

“I know it’s hard to believe, but I _have_ forgiven you for high school, you know.”

“I know, it’s just, I wanna make it right.  What do you say to coffee some time?  In a cup, that is.”

Kurt chuckles and looks into Karofsky’s eyes.  “You don’t give up, do you?”

“Not easily.”

Paulo stays in the back for longer than necessary as Kurt takes the hand on his shoulder and nods shyly.

**Author's Note:**

> Glee is not mine.


End file.
